Vörös
by Mariliisa
Summary: -ONE-SHOT- -FORDÍTÁS- A vörös szín az, mely leginkább az emlékezetébe vésődött azon az éjszakán. Sagakure Red című novellájának fordítása.


**Cím:** Vörös  
**Eredeti cím:** Red (id:4481380)  
**Eredeti szerző:** Sagakure (id:774314)  
**Fandom:** Vampire Knight  
**Műfaj:** sötét, dráma, tragédia  
**Elbeszélésmód:** E/3.  
**Fejezetek száma:** 1  
**Szavak száma:** 931  
**Állapot:** befejezett  
**Szereplők:** Zero, Yagari  
**Párosítás:** -  
**Korhatár:** M/16+  
**Ismertető:** A vörös szín az, mely leginkább az emlékezetébe vésődött azon az éjszakán.  
**Figyelmeztetés:** szereplő halála, vér.  
**Spoiler:** ? (nem tudom pontosan, melyik fejezet)  
**Megjegyzés:** Ha tudsz angolul, inkább az eredetit olvasd! ^^

* * *

A vörös szín az, mely leginkább az emlékezetébe vésődött arról az éjszakáról.

A vörös, de nem a vér miatt: a félhomályba burkolózó szobában az egészen barnás, sötétbíbor vagy majdnem fekete színt öltött.

A vörös vég nélküli, elviselhetetlen szégyene miatt.

A vörös abból a másodpercből, mikor felébredt és körbepillantott a mindent beborító, szétfröcskölt véren csüngő halálon.

Természetesen egy testet sem látott, hiszen már elszállították őket. Férfiak jártak fel-alá a házban a területet vizsgálva és mentesítve, felkészítve a helyszínt a lezárásra, hogy átadhassák a hétköznapi hatóságoknak. A vadászok valószínűleg leégetik a helyet, mielőtt kihívnák a rendőrséget.

Ő eddig saját vérének hideg tengerébe burkolózva, eszméletlenül feküdt, pontosan ott, ahol _ő_, a szörnyeteg, hagyta.

Sokkal logikusabb lett volna későbbre hagyni a holttesteket, és először az egyetlen túlélővel törődni. De mikor a fiú fájdalmasan felemelte a fejét, szemei összetalálkoztak mestere fél szemével, és meglátta az okot. Az okot, amiért még mindig a fagyos földön feküdt, bár a Vadászok Szövetsége által küldött emberek már a mészárlás helyének megtisztításával foglalatoskodtak.

A teljes rettegés remegve futott végig Zero testén.

_Tudta! Tudta, látta a sebeket a nyakán, vagy máshonnan szerzett róla tudomást, és nem akart hozzáérni._

Toga Yagari bátor ember volt. Egyetlen küldetése sem végződött sikertelenül, és mindemellett elég tehetséges volt a vadászat művészetében ahhoz, hogy két munka között, vadászklánról vadászklánra járva, átadja ezt a tudást tanítványainak.

A vadászat volt Yagari élete – nem kegyetlenségből, hanem a régóta magában hordozott kötelesség- és hivatástudat miatt. De erre nem állt készen. Az a teljes önvád, mit a jelenet ébresztett benne, leírhatatlan.

Yagari életvitele nem tette lehetővé számára, hogy megállapodjon, és gyermekei szülessenek; de gyakran kapta azon magát, hogy arra gondol, ha mégis lenne egy fia, azt kívánná, legyen olyan, mint Zero.

Zero volt a kedvenc tanítványa, az, aki a legtöbb lehetőséget hordozta magában.

És most a fiútól egyetlen éjszaka leforgása alatt elvették nemcsak a jövőjét, hanem egész családját és emberi mivoltát is.

Yagari a másodperc törtrészének erejéig lepillantott a fiúra, mielőtt gyorsan elkapta volna tekintetét róla.

És abban a pillanatban Zero tudta, hogy mestere soha többé nem emeli rá tekintetét ezután az éjszaka után, hogy a férfi szemében ő már örökre elveszett, csak _„egy közülük"._

A fiú nem lehetett tisztában azzal, hogy Yagari azért nézett félre, mert attól tartott, lelke megtörik, ha hagyja szemét tovább időzni a megsebzett alakon. Egész életét a csatatéren töltötte, és egyszerűen nem engedhette meg magának, hogy most könnyeket hullasson Zero előtt. Nem hajíthatta félre a vadászok lélekuralmát, melyet a vérködbe burkolt évek edzettek meg. Ha most leengedte volna a védelmét, nem biztos, hogy az valaha is visszatér.

Ám Zero számára csupán egyetlen ok létezett mestere rideg viselkedésére: az a tökéletes undor, melyet a fiú is érzett maga iránt. Az undor, melyen osztoztak a Vadászok Szövetségének tagjai is, és még csak leplezni sem próbálták. Ők is hagyták Zerót a földön heverni, és nem is próbáltak közeledni fel, noha ez esetükben valóban a fiú iránti véleményük megváltozásából fakadt. Az ő szemükben Zero emberi mivoltát abban a pillanatban eltörölték, mikor megharapták, és úgy tűnt el tudatukból, mintha soha nem is létezett volna. Vadászcsaládba született vagy sem, ő már csak _egy a szörnyek közül_, vagy legalábbis hamarosan azzá válik, mikor teljesen átalakul, és nagyon meglepte őket, hogy életben hagyták a fiút. Nem szállhattak szembe Yagari akaratával, hiszen a felettesük volt, de nem értették, a férfi miért hívta fel régi barátját, hogy jöjjön a fiúért. _Az ilyen söpredéket egyszerűen el kell törölni, vagy a többi rabbal együtt a főhadiszálláson_ idomításra _elzárni_.

Zero látta az egészet: a gyűlöletteljes gondolatok kiültek a tekintetekre, megjelentek az ellenérzésekkel teli pillantások között elsuttogott szavakban, melyeket a biztonság kedvéért úgy ejtettek ki, hogy Yagari ne hallhassa őket. Zero tudta. Mindenki és minden számára, amit valaha ismert, ami az „otthont" jelentette számára, ő meghalt azon az éjszakán. Többé nem létezett, helyét átvette az állat, amivé elkerülhetetlenül át fog változni, amint az érrendszerében a tisztavérű nyála befejezi DNS-ének vissza nem fordítható átalakítását. Sírni szeretett volna, ám gondolatban olyan messze járt, hogy könnyei nem jöttek elő. Csak egyetlen dolgot tudott tenni: a falat bámulta üveges és a pislogás hiányától égő tekintettel, azt kívánva, bár halott lenne ahelyett, hogy szörnyeteggé változna; azt kívánva, bár nyelné el a padló és tűnne el; azt kívánva, ha elég csendben marad és elég apróra húzza össze magát, akkor a többiek ne vennének többé tudomást és csak hagynák meghalni ahelyett, hogy továbbra is így nézzenek rá és úgy nevezzék, ahogy most suttogásaik során hívták.

Ő volt a csodagyerek, ahogy mindenki mondogatta. A vadász, akitől azt várták, hogy korosztálya legjobbja lesz. Azzal is bizonyította képességeit, hogy mindenki más előtt fedezte fel a közeledő nőt.

És mégis, semmit sem volt képes tenni, hogy megállítsa. Még csak harcolni sem tudott vele, miközben abban a végzetes ölelésben tartva a nő a halál csókját lehelte gyermeki nyakára, elszakítva az élettől, mely övé lehetett volna mint ember és vadász, beletaszítva a kétségbeesésbe melyet elkerülhetetlen, új élete - mint elátkozott szörny, mint vámpír,- jelentett.

Akarata ellenére átváltoztatva – olyan megbecstelenítés, mely nem különbözik a nemi erőszaktól. _Hát nem azt mondták a vérszívók, hogy valakinek a nyakából inni számukra majdhogynem olyan, mint a szexuális érintkezés?_

Yagarinak fogalma sem volt róla, de ők fejezték be annak szétzúzását, melyet Shizuka már majdnem teljesen összetört Zeróban.

Shizuka mindent elvett Zerótól, amije csak volt, de Yagari volt az, aki – tudtán kívül és bárminemű beteges szándék nélkül – az első olyan pillantást vetette Zeróra, mellyel ember illet vámpírt. És ez olyan sebet okozott, mely sohasem gyógyul be teljesen. Mások véleménye is épp elég fájdalmas lett volna a megsebzett Zero számára, de nem bírt volna akkora jelentőséggel, ám Yagari véleménye, Yagari Zeróra vetett pillantása… ez számított a fiúnak.

Ez volt az utolsó csepp a pohárban.

Ha lehetséges meghallani, ahogy egy ember lelke megtörik, Zero meg mert volna esküdni rá, hogy azt hallotta azon az éjszakán.


End file.
